


Heading Back to Camp

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: Chaos Battalion and Their Beloved General [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mando'a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Gavel somehow gets separated from his battalion during a battle and is making his way back to them. General Novhret gets worried and goes looking for him. This is what happens when she finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heading Back to Camp

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short snippet set in Tari's Grey Jedi AU, where she came back after running away from the Jedi Order. She came back after the Battle of Geonosis, when she came to the conclusion that she was going to try and keep as many of the clones as she could alive.

“Gavel!”  
The sound of his name made the Commander’s head whip around, just in time to see a small violet and silver object rocketing towards him. The strength of her body-slam took him off guard and he fell backwards in surprise.  
“Gav’ika!”  
“Tar’ika?” he finally managed to respond.  
Wide, bright brown eyes looked down at him from a small, round face surrounded by dark brown hair. “Elek, cuy ni."  
Concern for his charge made him sit up suddenly, arms snapping around to keep Tari from slipping off of him. “You’re—you’re not hurt are you, General?”  
She shook her head. “Nayc. I’m fine.” she looked at him. “What about you, Commander? Are you alright?”  
“Aside from a little occupational wear-and-tear, I’m fine, General.”  
Tari let out her breath. “Oh, good.” she gave a sheepish smile. “I know you said not to, but I worry—for all my brothers. Even you.” Especially you.  
Gavel sighed and, still not letting her go, stood, shifting Tari’s weight so that she settled more comfortably in his arms. He chuckled as she gave an indignant huff.  
“I can walk just fine, Gavel.” she grumbled.  
“Of course you can, General.” he responded.  
Gavel couldn’t help but smile as he heard Tari mutter quietly under her breath.  
“Don’t worry, General, I’ll put you down before the others can see you being carried around.” he told her.  
“Oh, thank the Force.” she deadpanned.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in rping with Tari, she can be found at http://nervousmando.tumblr.com/  
> If you'd like to ask about Gavel, or his brothers, you can drop by http://nova-fabula.tumblr.com/


End file.
